


Alpha, I Need You

by DWImpala67



Series: Spn kink bingo 2020 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Bottom Sam Winchester, Domestic Winchesters (Supernatural), Fluff and Smut, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Sam Winchester, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, Top Dean Winchester, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:47:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22102804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DWImpala67/pseuds/DWImpala67
Summary: Written For Spnkinkmeme bingo 2020.Sam is in heat and needs his Alpha to fuck him through it. But only, he ends up disobeying his mate and what happens is.....sexy times18+ content. Please read the tags before reading the fic!
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: Spn kink bingo 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590937
Comments: 7
Kudos: 143
Collections: SPN Kink Bingo 2020





	Alpha, I Need You

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you @67-chevy-baby for being the quickest and perfect Beta ever. 
> 
> It's the first time I'm writing something explicitly erotic as I'm a link bingo participant this year. It's my first ever bingo. I had fun writing this. Sorry for all my mistakes. Hope you enjoy!

"Oh Sammy, you know I'm gonna take my time with you. I'm gonna fuck you hard, fast, deep, and slow…” Dean went back to fingering his Omega open.

“Oh..fuck you, Alpha. Don’t tease. I need it. Please, please... I’m ready” Sam begged. “Oh, no… I told you not to touch yourself til I’m back but you didn’t obey me, did you? So now, as your punishment, I’m gonna fuck you baby boy. Gonna use my cock and the dildo you like so much.” Dean said with a smirk on his face.

Sam was so frustrated. Dean was off to get groceries when Sam had hit his heat, hard. Immediately, he had called his Alpha and begged him for his knot. They had been anticipating his heat for some time now. Sam was never late, but he knew it was because of the pressure of being on road continuously for hunts. He had, however, taken suppressants. An Omega in heat should never be on the job. The Alpha would get too distracted and they end up fucking each other instead of hunting down the Supernatural.

Sam had learned his lesson the hard way. They'd been on a job and Sam had suddenly gone into heat at the crime scene. Sam's fear of being fucked naked in public. He ended up taking him to the nearest bathroom and fucked him hard. He didn’t knot him because it would have taken too much time to get it out. Not to mention, by the time Dean's knot would have deflated, Sam would have had the urge to go again. The pair had made sure to get into the security of their bedroom before they lost their mind and just fuck in public. From then on, they had made sure to manage Sam’s heats when they were either on break or they'd take a break until the heat passed. 

This was one such occasion when Sam had been taking suppressants because of a back to back line up of cases. And now he was dearly paying for it. When he had called Dean, his Alpha had instructed him to not touch his pretty pink hole, but Sam was far too gone and the heat had hit hard. Ultimately, he ended up disobeying his Alpha's orders. Sam was about to use his favorite big dildo that he always loved to play with when they were unmated. Once Dean mated with Sam, he seldom felt the need to use it. That didn’t mean he never used it. Oh no, Sam had the dildo up his ass more than once, all because of his Alpha who liked to tease Sam and make him beg for Dean’s knot. After all the dildo wasn’t anywhere near the pleasure he felt when he was so full with his mate’s cock thrusting inside him and stretching him so full, hitting his sweet spot everytime.

Yet, Dean’s absence had hurt something deep inside him and he had decided to go with the dildo instead which came with a fake knot and it would definitely keep him busy till Dean would be back and fuck him stupid.

Dean was still using his fingers inside Sam and scissoring them now and then, when he heard Sam cry out his name and he knew he had hit the sweet spot, “That’s it baby boy, hit your prostrate, didn’t I? Like it Sammy? Like when your Alpha hits your spot only with his fingers? Look at you, you look so eager. You ready, Sammy?”

Sam was writhing on the bed on his back, his legs stretched wide for Dean. “Oh yes, yes, Dee…. Ready…so ready!” he said, panting. He needed his mate inside of him right fucking now. “Dean if you don’t fuck me now, I’m gonna throw you down and ride you til… oh..oh fuck yeah...” Sam couldn’t finish his sentence as Dean inserted the dildo fully inside him in one swift move.

“The only thing you're gonna do is lie there and take what’s given. Look at that pink hole, it’s so wet and stretched pretty. Oh God, you’re so hot, Sam” Dean leaned and captured his Omega's pink lips in a hot kiss, while moving the dildo back and forth.

“Dean please, need you. The synthetic Alpha doesn’t work anymore.”, Sam sobbed.

“Hey shuush, it’s okay. I’m gonna give you what you need.” Dean entered Sam in one single stroke, that had his omega shutting his eyes and throwing his head back. The sheets were twisted painfully in his fists as he moaned deeply. “Oh my fucking … Jesus…Fuck me. So full. Oh ..oh. Move…fucking move Alpha.” Sam begged. 

Dean started moving. He didn’t go slow because he was far too gone on Sam’s sweet scent and his pretty noises. He fucked Sam like he meant it, giving free reign to his Alpha to take his Omega. “Look at that greedy little hole taking both cocks in so beautifully. So beautiful, Sammy… beautiful baby boy.” Dean kept thrusting in and out in tandem with the dildo. He fucked Sam rough but with care. He loved the dirty play but he could never hurt his mate. “Yeah.. you take it Sammy.. Just like that.”

“Yes..yes..fucking..fuck…FUCK” Sam was babbling. He reached his hand towards his cock, which was so hard and leaking pre-cum already. He wanted release, no, he needed release.

“Oh no, you don’t.” Dean smacked away the hand that was touching the rock hard red cock. "Sammy, baby… I’m gonna cum. And I want you to come on my knot alone. No touching. That’s it. Come on. You wanna cum so bad, don’t you.” He pounded inside Sam faster and faster and once he was close, he ripped the dildo away and threw it on the bed.

“FUCK..ME….COME ON DEAN, NEED TO CUM…SO BAD” Sam was sobbing. His cock was so hard, he bet even a feather light touch could make him cum. His balls so tight. He could feel Dean’s knot inflating. God he was so ready for it.

Dean reached out and massaged Sam’s balls, “You want my knot, Sam? Want it?”

“Yes, yes…fucking yes, I’m gonna cum.. Alpha I’m gonna....ALPHA” Sam yelled out as Dean’s knot lodged inside him and he came, spurting long white threads painting his and Dean’s torso. 

Looking at Sam, fucked out and so gone, Dean couldn’t stop from finding his release. “God, Sammy…I’m gonna cum…Sammy!” Dean roared as he came deep inside his mate, spilling his seed deep. Once he came back to himself, he saw Sam, eyes closed, small smile on his face. He looked so beautiful and fucked out and sated. “So good, so beautiful, Sammy, my little slut." Dean kissed his mate sweetly.

“Hmm..love you De.” Sam whispered as Dean arranged them so they could rest for a while.

“Love you too, Omega. Now, rest. Soon your heat will be back. Rest while you can I’ll take care of you, Sammy.” Dean kissed Sam’s forehead as Sam snuggled into him and fell asleep.

They laid down in bed in each other’s arms with Sam on top of Dean. Sam’s heat was sated for now. But Dean knew, once his knot went down, Sam would be ready to beg him for more. He kissed the brown haired Omega deep asleep on his chest and closed his eyes. He could feel Sam unconsciously tugging on his knot already. He would need his strength so sleeping, while he could, was a good idea. Because Dean was sure, Sam would be the death of him. But, hey when you had an Omega as beautiful and hot as Sam, what a way to go.

Dean smiled to himself and drifted off with his mate sated, safe, and secure in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Your comments and kudos keep me motivated. Find me on Twitter @DWImpala671


End file.
